Memories of the looking glass
by 6Sinful-Serenity9
Summary: The wolfs, a deadly gang, the leaders name Syaoran Li, protective, cocky and expressionless sometimes unless its his girlfriend Sakura hes with, after a phone call Syaoran and the gang get a a visitor at the age of 16 her name Nicole Spitz, as the girl, t


.**The car chase!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran and Sakura sat in the front seat, going 180 miles and hour, if you looked behind them you'd see 4 police cars following them.**

**Sakura Kinomoto had a slender tanned form, curves in all the right places, her elbow length choppy hair flowing in the wind, since she was in a convertible, her emerald green eyes held a sparkle of excitement and mischief, laughing you could see her steel tongue ring, she wore a black bikini top and some baggy cut up jean short shorts and some black sandals. **

**On her right side of her stomach was a half moon half sun, her navel was pierced a spiked top and round red bottom with a diamond in it, her left side was a blue snake crawling up her side until it got to her neck and it's piercing red eyes with gold stared at you. Her breast line down to her hip was a long scar from her abusive step-father David but she ran away. On her back a gash was ran down her back on her left upper shoulder was a jaguar cutting a gash with three clawed marks, on her right lower back was a black wolf wish a pink lining a golden eye and a scared eye under it was a her nick name in a dark pink it said Saku, on her right middle back a carving was in it, it said 'I'm changing my naughty ways' then on the left side a bit lower it said 'to naughty ones'.**

**Her head was lying in her boyfriends lap as her legs were supported by the door.**

**Syaoran had dark brown ruffled hair and hazel brown eyes, his left ear had had a gold stud, and his left side of his abdomen was a black wolf with a green lining, a gold eye and a piercing red eye at the bottom in green it said Syaoran, on his right upper chest was a small hand print for another tattoo, on his right arm a snake went from his hand to his shoulder, he wore some faded blue baggy jeans, a white muscle shirt and a green button up shirt unbuttoned with a chain around his neck and white sneakers on his feet.**

"**Sakura fid something heavy as a rock!" he yelled over the wind, nodding she sat up and started looking around under the seat in the back then the glove department in it was a paper weight, "will this do?" she asked her voice innocent a pure while a bit of attitude to it. Looking over he nodded grabbing it, he grabbed her pulling close as she grabbed the last can of beer, he put the paper weight on the gas petal, pulling her with him he jumped out of the car off the cliff, making her scream do to the fact that she hated heights a lot.**

**Syaoran landed on the ground gracefully since it wasn't that bad of a jump, while Sakura was being held bridal style her arms around his neck a beer in one of her hands while her face was buried in his chest. "it's over" his whispered in her ear, making her shiver a bit, she pounded her fist against his chest hard making him wince "Why did you do that? You know I hate heights and you just jumped no warning at all!" she yelled at him, squirming until she got out of his arms, she began walking away, "Sakura if I warned you, you would of hesitated!" he yelled after her form which was in the cave beside him, walking in, there was his spare blue corvette in hiding on the side was the black coating they put over top so it would camouflage, hearing sirens he quickly took the black coating and started putting it on again, before putting it on fully he grabbed Sakura around the waist making her scream as he dove in the car pulling the coat over them.**

"**Syaoran get off! NOW! That wasn't funny doing that" she yelled talking and complaining non stop hearing people he leaned forward, his mouth claiming hers, her pounding her fists against his chest before he slipped his tongue in her mouth roaming hers, struggling, getting harder and harder to resist him. Syaoran knowing his girlfriend to well knew shed give in soon, smirking against her lips when her arms found there way around his neck pulling him closer, her tongue fighting with his not caring who won are lost, her body grinding against his sub-consciously, as his hands roamed her bare back except for the string that held her bikini top on, his hands untying the not when he got it off his hands went to her large round breasts massaging them, his kisses trailing down her chin, kissing down to her shoulder sucking gently as his hands roamed to her shorts getting them undone he was about to take them off when you could hear music making Sakura laugh noticing it was her cell, "leave it" Syaoran whispered in her ear but it wouldn't stop singing "Syaoran it's obviously important!" sitting up grabbing her cell that was clipped to her short shorts.**

**Sakura put it on speaker phone "hello?" she asked while getting Syaoran to pass her top, "Hello dear it's me Yelan um I was wondering if you could get Syaoran to call me tomorrow on my birthday?" she asked un aware that she was on speaker phone, "umm, y-yeah sure" she replied nervously, looking at Syaoran who was glaring daggers at her phone "thank you now bye dear" then she hung up.**

**Sakura turned to Syaoran his face emotionless as he stared at her "lets go" he said getting in front throwing off the cover on the car, "you sitting on the back or front?" in asked in a annoyance tone, "front, but um I need your help" a slight pink rose on her cheeks "what?" he asked in a frustrated tone "sheesh, no need to take it personally but if you don't want to help tie my top back I'll get out of the car and I'm not coming back, until its on!" she said raising her voice as she held her top over her chest while getting ready to get out of the car.**

**Syaoran smirked laughing a bit "come here!" he demanded with the smirk still on his face "why are smirking this is a serious matter" she said going over to him while holding her chest with one arm her other arm with the top and getting in. once she got in she turned around so her back was to him, giving him the lace to tie around her, he took his damn well time which bothered her to know end, when he finished he leaned over and whispered "lets talk", "What about?"**

**She asked as he started driving home.**

"**Why did my mom ask you to get me to call her?" he asked in a deadly tone, one Sakura was scared of, "um, I thought I told you, you know about that girl coming here for the next 2 months!" she said, laughing nervously.**

"**WHAT?" he yelled stopping the car so fast it left tire marks on the road, starting it again he drove home, nobody saying anything, just an intense silence lingered in the air.**

**Just Silence.**


End file.
